THeH EViL PlUmHEr (Translation)
One day, I looked up the internet. And I saw a new game called Mario Odyssey. It was in Alpha stage, but I played the game anyways. Then I opened the game, and then then the windows and the lights in the bathroom were flashing. However, I didn't care, because I was really absorbed by the game. I looked at the screen, and it said: Nintendo 666. This really scared me, but I continued on playing anyways. The game opened and all that showed was a black screen. Then I heard Mario. He talked to me. THROUGH THE SCREEN!! In a spooky voice too. He said: "You will die... For in 69 hours, every day." This horrified me. I was going to die? I didn't want to die now! I was just getting started on this Mario Odyssey game! I said "NOOO!!!" The red became red, and I saw Mario on the screen for real, except he had no eyes, with a bloody moustache. I figured that it was some sort of trick, or something that wasn't very bad, so I pressed the start button on the PC, and turned on the game. A few moments later, I saw Luigi! I thought that was interesting, since the game is supposed to be about Mario. He looked at me, but before I could start moving him, The bloody Mario came from nowhere! He suddenly jumped out from the left side of the screen, and I got to see the more gruesome scene I ever saw: Mario murdering Luigi. The scariest part? I saw that blood was coming out of my screen, real, stinky, liquid blood!! I thought that the disturbing cutscene was over, but it wasn't. I continued watching, and I noticed Bowser and Peach! For a moment, I thought that Bowser was kidnapping Peach again, but then I realized that they were looking at the evil Mario! Even Bowser was terrified of this monster! They jumped into a boat to sail away from that murderer, but I saw the crazies sight ever: Mario started FLYING INTO THE BOAT!! And he didn't even use a wing cap or anything! Bowser took out an M-60 (Where did he get that gun?) and started to shot Mario. I watched as none of the bullets hurt him, and this plumber crushed Bowser, and then Peach! He then looked at me. Then my computer suddenly shut down. I decided to go to the bathroom, because all that horror made me have to poop! While I was in there, washing my hands, I couldn't help looking in the mirror, I SAW MARIO!!! Now I knew, he was using my computer to get through to the real world, to kill me, my family, to drive humans to extinction. And now, it was up to me to stop him. I ran to my computer, the very doorway for this monster, destroyed it, and as I did, I heard a wonderful noise: the music of the death of Mario. I looked in the mirror again, and I saw my own reflection. I looked in my room, and I saw Mario dead. Things were good for now, I knew he would come back later… ' ' Link for original: http://badcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/THeH_EViL_PlUmHEr